


Дикая грация

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: AU, Creature Fic, M/M, Priest!kink, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolf!Hannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл сталкивается с новым животным, которое приходит к нему по ночам, и, кажется, может прогонять кошмары. Однако очень скоро это оказываются самым меньшим, что тревожит. Общение и дружба Уилла со священником начинают волновать его все больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мясники и богохульство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Savage Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879378) by [hannibalmontanabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal). 



> Перевод для команды WTF Hannigram 2016 на ЗФБ 2016
> 
> Внимание! В фике присутствует богохульство, если это оскорбляет ваши чувства или убеждения, пожалуйста покиньте эту страницу!
> 
> Обложка от замечательной priest_sat  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/6/6/6/1666363/83868953.jpg

Можно сказать, что Уилл Грэм владел целой армией одомашненных волков. Он был одновременно коллекционером и бесспорным лидером своей стаи. С животными он чувствовал себя в безопасности и считал собак частью своей семьи, так же как и сам дом.  
  
Уилл дал им приют, кормёжку и заботился об их здоровье и безопасности. В ответ они дарили ему покой, когда кошмары угрожали утащить его в пучины собственного, тихо надвигающегося безумия.  
  
Почти все собаки были потеряшки. Некоторых он нашел в городе, когда те обнюхивали мусорные баки — бездомные бродяги, которым достаточно было выказать немного тепла и доброты, чтобы они признали его своим хозяином. Других, таких, как Уинстон, он украл в ночи, не волнуясь о том, что у них уже был дом. И хозяин.  
  
Несколько раз Уилл видел объявления о пропавших собаках, раскрашенные цветными мелками или маркерами, с фотографией одного из его многочисленных питомцев. Он срывал бумагу, запихивал её в карман и хмурился от лёгкого скребущего чувства вины.  
  
Уилл сочувствовал хозяевам собак, у которых он их забрал. Чувствовал их любовь и тоску по потерянным питомцам, но симпатии к ним он не испытывал. Если они так сильно их любили, то не следовало позволять своим собакам бродить ночью по улицам.  
  
Если Уилл смог поймать животное, значит, он имел на него право. Он даже признавал, что это было немного похоже на одержимость.  
  
***  
  
Уилл вырвался из объятий сна резко, осоловелыми глазами уставился в сырую тьму и, тяжело дыша, в панике принялся сдирать с себя одеяло. Он задыхался от ужаса, на мгновение ему показалось, что он покрыт не потом, а кровью. Мокрая футболка прилипла к телу, а руки дрожали, пока Уилл пытался снять ее, цепляясь и растягивая ткань. Наконец, ему удалось стащить футболку через голову и отбросить на пол.  
  
Краем сознания он все еще ощущал холодное дыхание смерти и смрад разложения из кошмара.  
  
Одна из собак с любопытством подняла голову и понюхала воздух. Ее темные глаза блестели в полумраке комнаты, среди тёплого, дышащего скопления посапывающих собак.  
  
Уилл ждал, пока сердцебиение успокоится, и слушал, как завывает за окном ветер. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что это ветер. Вой словно дергал за тревожные струны в душе, царапая воспаленное сознание. Он не мог не прислушиваться к этому скорбному звуку, который пробирал до самых костей.  
  
Через какое-то время все стихло. Уилл смог немного успокоиться и снова закрыл глаза. Когда зазвонил телефон, он плавал на краю нового сна, который был более приятен, соблазнителен и обещал быть глубоким. Уилл застонал и, прежде чем ответить, стал неуклюже искать свои очки, чтобы посмотреть, кто звонит в четыре утра. Конечно, он уже знал, кто это.  
  
Уилл вздохнул — на экране высветилось имя Джека Кроуфорда. Кроме него Уиллу никто никогда не звонил. Он становился кому-то нужен только в случае особо жуткого убийства. Его способности были необходимы лишь для того, чтобы по пролитой крови увидеть мотив жестокого поступка. Ну, и собаки помогали почувствовать, что он кому-то дорог. Они хотя бы действительно любили его.  
  
— Здравствуй, Джек, — тихо пробормотал Уилл в трубку. Его голос был хриплым ото сна.  
  
— Уилл, слушай, я знаю, что еще рано, но тебе лучше приехать. Выглядит как работа Потрошителя, — Джек замолчал. Он ждал ответа, но Уилл ни чего не сказал, — я скажу Беверли отправить тебе сообщение с адресом. И тебе лучше притащить сюда свою задницу!  
  
Раздались гудки — Уилл понял, что Джек повесил трубку.  
  
— Общаться с тобой всегда сплошное удовольствие, Джек, — пробурчал он в тишину.  
  
Уилл удостоверился, что накормил собак прежде, чем уйти, и даже не потрудился поесть сам. Он наблюдал за беспечной возней и чувствовал странную тоску.  
  
Направляясь к машине и ища в карманах пальто ключи, Уилл почувствовал, что за ним кто-то пристально наблюдает. Это чувство не пропало до тех пор, пока он не выехал на шоссе.  
  
***  
  
Как только он прибыл на место преступления, Джек торопливо приблизился к автомобилю. Едва он припарковался — Кроуфорд постучал в окно, и Уилл раздраженно выдохнул, выходя из машины. Он предпочитал, чтобы у него было немного времени собраться с мыслями до того, как начать анализировать улики. Таким образом, ему было легче отделить себя от убийцы. Но Кроуфорд выглядел окрылённым надеждой на то, что это Потрошитель, поэтому Уилл, судя по всему, будет вынужден погрузиться в сознание убийцы без подготовки.  
  
Джек ничего не сказал, когда они приблизились к мясному магазину. Он просто открыл дверь во тьму. Глаза Уилла быстро привыкли, и он смог рассмотреть, какие ужасы там произошли. Джек что-то сказал, но Уилл был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы слушать.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Уилл, ты меня слышишь?  
  
— А… Да. Это определенно Потрошитель.  
  
— Я понял. Я, э-э-э… оставлю вас с ним наедине, — и Джек велел всем покинуть место преступления, чтобы Уилл мог работать. Несколько агентов ФБР пялились с нездоровым любопытством, и Джек их прогнал.  
  
Потрошитель поглотил остатки Уилла Грэма, и мятник качнулся в такт биения сердца. События стали отматываться в обратном направлении, а Уилл наблюдал, как картинки меняются перед глазами.  
  
_«Ты свинья на убой — ничто, просто невежественное животное. Когда я закончу с тобой, ты станешь моим холстом. Я сделаю из тебя шедевр не для того, чтобы создать нечто прекрасное, а чтобы произвести впечатление. Я творец среди людей, и вы увидите мое истинное лицо»._  
  
«Я хватаю его сзади за волосы, чтобы ударить лицом о холодную сталь стола. Он оглушен, но сознание не потерял. Я хочу, чтобы он понимал, чтобы мог чувствовать последствия того, что оскорбил меня. Он меня оскорбил».  
  
«Вдев в загривок крюк, я переворачиваю его на спину. Мгновение наблюдаю, как он борется, как дёргает ногами и бледнеет, а потом берусь за свои художественные инструменты. Его ножи впечатляют своей остротой, и они добавят своеобразной поэтической сатиры, когда я использую их против него. Я убеждаюсь, что он видит, как я ввожу в его плоть лезвие за лезвием. Тесаки и разделочные ножи хорошо мне послужат. Я разорвал его грудную клетку, словно гранат. А его крики — приятное музыкальное сопровождение».  
  
«Это… Любовь. Привязанность. Но убиваю я не ради этой грубой свиньи. Это для кого-то. Я хочу на кого-то произвести впечатление. Но смогут ли оценить все те усилия, что я приложил? Оценят ли мой подарок? Время покажет».  
  
«Я стараюсь не создавать беспорядок. Это было бы… грубо. Кровь и бойня должны продемонстрировать, каким отвратительным ничтожеством была эта свинья. Я удаляю сердце и выбираю куски мяса только после того, как он действительно уже умер. Теперь он просто кусок мяса. Беру больше, чем мне нужно. Я обедаю не один».  
  
Уилл резко оборвал себя, не в силах больше смотреть. Шатаясь, он вышел из мясного магазина на свежий воздух, который обжег его легкие. Джек протянул руку, чтобы помочь устоять, но Грэм вздрогнул и отшатнулся, избегая прикосновения, все еще не уверенный до конца, кто он, а кто Потрошитель.  
  
— Что ты увидел?  
  
— Он хвастается перед кем-то. Возможно, его знают… кто он, а может, нет, я не уверен. Но он не ест их в одиночку, Джек. Думаю, он кормит кого-то еще. Того, к кому он чувствует привязанность. Также я заметил нечто странное. На бедре мясника укусы животного. Выглядит, словно огромное животное откусило большой кусок. Может, у Потрошителя есть домашний любимец?  
  
— Это может дать нам зацепку для поисков, — задумчиво сказал Джек.  
  
Когда Уилл закрывал глаза, то видел новейший шедевр Потрошителя, поэтому он старался не мигать, пока глаза не начинало щипать.  
  
Уилл сел в машину и тяжело выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Он хотел увидеть Потрошителя более четко, но не смог полностью слиться с его сознанием. Потрошитель был словно рассыпанная головоломка. Многие части отсутствовали, однако было несколько дополнительных, которые не вписывались в общую картинку.  
  
Уилл выехал на шоссе, но не для того, чтобы вернуться домой. Он хотел увидеться со своим священником.  
  
***  
  
Уилл открыл большие деревянные двери собора и закашлялся в пыли, которая плавала в лучах утреннего солнца. Он сел на скамейку и осмотрелся. Вокруг никого не было.  
  
В капелле всегда слегка пахло ладаном и воском свечей, и было что-то успокаивающее в том, как свет проникал внутрь сквозь витражи на окнах. Образ Девы Марии смотрел на него сверху прощающим взором. Уилл уставился в пол. Все выглядело, словно он молился. Но это было не так.  
  
Уилл Грэм никоим образом не был религиозным человеком. Но было что-то, что казалось Уиллу прекрасным в католических обычаях. Время от времени он забредал, словно заблудшая овца, и сидел позади на воскресной мессе, наблюдая за благочестивыми посетителями церкви, пока они пели гимны и перебирали бусины четок, бормоча молитвы.  
  
_«Хвала тебе, Господи»._  
  
«Господь с тобой».  
  
«Со духом твоим».  
  
«Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа».  
  
«Аминь».  
  
— А, Уилл. Чем обязан такому удовольствию? — голос отца Лектера прозвучал где-то позади. Уилл не слышал его шагов.  
  
— Доброе утро, отче, — обернулся Уилл, застенчиво улыбаясь. Отец Лектер прошел вперед и стал рядом с ним. — Надеюсь, я не помешал. Просто ехал домой с места преступления и решил зайти.  
  
— Конечно, не помешал, дорогой Уилл. Я как раз собирался позавтракать. Вы присоединитесь ко мне?  
  
Отец Лектер часто делил с ним трапезу, хотя Уилл и не был уверен, что это уместно. Он скрывал, что получал удовольствие от их встреч, и от того, что Лектер, казалось, искренне наслаждался его обществом. Не многие люди приходили в восторг от его компании, и Уилл Грэм знал это, потому что испытывал недостаток в определенных социальных навыках. Он не понимал, почему такой набожный и интеллигентный человек, как отец Лектер, был всегда рад его видеть. И все же от этого Уилл чувствовал себя особенным.  
  
Ему вручили пластиковый контейнер с белым мясом, но он лишь пару раз потыкал еду вилкой. Мясо напомнило ему о мертвом мяснике. Отец Лектер, заметив, что Уилл не ест — нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Я думаю, что Потрошитель кому-то скармливает своих жертв. Тому, кто ему дорог, — сказал Уилл, нарушив молчание.  
  
— Уилл, я не думаю, что это хорошая тема для обсуждения за завтраком, — сказал Лектер.  
Уилл опустил глаза, смутившись.  
  
— Простите, вы правы, — тихо сказал он. Отец Лектер смотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем улыбнулся.  
  
— Итак, вы думаете, что у него есть друг? Или, возможно, любовница? Как вы считаете, она знает, что ее партнер серийный убийца?  
  
Уилл часто обсуждал расследования с отцом Лектером, и тот всегда проявлял недюжинную долю проницательности, дополняя то, что пропустил Уилл. Как бы то ни было, похоже, по делу Потрошителя Лектер уже не может рассказать что-то новое. Он обладал только той информацией, которую Уилл уже знал.  
  
Когда они разговаривали, Уилл украдкой бросал взгляды. Он чувствовал вину за то, что его привлекает человек Господа, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Отец Лектер, казалось, смутно осознавал симпатию Уилла, но не стал из-за этого избегать его общества. Уиллу было интересно, могло ли между ними что-то быть, если бы Ганнибал не был служителем церкви.  
  
Иногда Уилл шел домой и фантазировал, как он входит в исповедальню и рассказывает о своей страсти. Ему нравилось представлять, как отец Лектер спросит его об интимных подробностях, и Уилл все ему расскажет. Они оба будут танцевать вокруг друг друга, превращая это в грязную игру, а отца Лектера, в конце концов, накроет оргазм. Уилл часто представлял себе, как бы звучал его стон. Был бы у него вкус вина для причастия и огня?  
  
_«Прости меня, Отче, я согрешил»._  
  
— Вы что-то сказали? — переспросил Уилл, краснея, поскольку отец Лектер пристально смотрел на него.  
  
— Я сказал, что вы выглядите не очень здоровым. Вы весь в поту. О чем вы думаете?  
  
— Я просто думал о Потрошителе. И о кошмаре, который был у меня сегодня ночью, — пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, как его лицо еще больше краснеет. — Мне нужно вернуться к собакам. Спасибо, отче.  
  
— Конечно, Уилл. Спасибо, что пришли навестить меня. Боюсь, что сегодня я немногим вам помог. Почему бы вам не взять еду с собой? Вы почти ничего не съели.  
  
— О, да. Спасибо, — Уилл неловко встал и направился к двери.  
  
— Надеюсь, Уилл, я увижу вас в воскресенье?  
  
Уилл не ответил, слишком постыдная эрекция была у него в штанах.  
  
***  
  
В ту ночь Уилл проснулся и понял, что стоит на пороге дома. Парадная дверь позади него была открыта, а голова ужасно болела. Ему приснился сон о мяснике, и поскольку он только начал приходить в себя, то все еще слышал звенящий в ушах крик человека.  
  
Уилл дрожал от холода. Видимо, следом за ним вышла одна из собак и потерлась об его ногу.  
  
Он посмотрел вниз и задохнулся. Это не была одна из его собак. И, судя по внешнему виду, животное было больше похоже на волка, чем на собаку, только еще крупнее. Уилл и не мог представить, что волки бывают такого размера. Пес с любопытством посмотрел на него своими глазами темно-бордового цвета и понюхал. Уилл осторожно протянул руку, чтобы погладить, и тот потянулся навстречу прикосновению.  
  
Мех животного был густой, серый, с редкими, более темными участками, а зубы — огромные и острые; когда Уилл заметил их, то пораженно отпрянул и чуть не споткнулся о порог. Животное последовало следом за ним в дом. Он заметил, что остальные собаки сторонились его, прижимая уши и хвосты. Это было самое доминирующее существо в доме, и Уилл задался вопросом, зачем же оно пришло.  
  
Усталость напомнила о себе, и это помешало задуматься о некоторых странных деталях. Уилл вяло поднимался к себе в спальню. Зверь последовал за ним по пятам, а после улегся у подножия кровати.  
  
Уилл забрался под одеяло, боясь снова увидеть кошмары, или, еще хуже, снова ходить во сне, но слишком устал, чтобы бороться со сном.  
  
Он пытался думать о чем-то приятном, об отце Лектере. Уилл представлял, как проводит пальцами по его волосам, как целует его. О том, как трахает его на алтаре.  
  
Уилл запустил руку в боксеры и лениво погладил себя.  
  
Он представил, как стоит на коленях в исповедальне, его голова между ног отца Лектера, и тихо застонал в темноте, мягко прикусывая губу.  
  
— О, Ганнибал, — выдохнул Уилл. Животное слегка дёрнуло ушами. Уилл вздохнул, решив, что слишком устал, чтобы продолжить мастурбировать. Он вытащил руку из трусов и перевернулся на живот, обняв подушку.  
  
— Я попаду прямо в ад, — закрыв глаза, пробормотал он. Уилл чувствовал холодный, пристальный взгляд животного и был рад, что слишком измотан, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Он моментально провалился в сон, а зверь не прекращал наблюдать за ним, пока солнце не начало подниматься над горизонтом.  
  
***  
  
Проснувшись, Уилл был приятно удивлен. Он понял, что не смог вспомнить ни одного своего сна, и мог с уверенностью сказать, что те не были кошмарами. Он не просыпался в холодном поту и не видел трупы, когда закрывал глаза.  
  
На этот раз Уилл хорошо отдохнул. Зверя он нигде не нашел: ни в доме, ни во дворе.


	2. Кровь Христа и проклятье человека

Уилл обнаружил, что всю следующую неделю зверь продолжает каким-то образом попадать к нему в дом. Не имело значения, была ли открыта дверь. Казалось, порой он сам находил способ, когда считал нужным. Он приходил только после захода солнца и всегда уходил прежде, чем утренний рассвет коснется края неба. Все выглядело так, словно он ждал, пока Уилл пойдет спать, чтобы потом наблюдать за ним. Эта ситуация нервировала, но Уилл боялся его выгнать.  
  
Он пытался накормить зверя, но тот всегда отказывался есть то, что Уилл ему предлагал. Животное только мерило его пристальным равнодушным взглядом, от которого было не по себе.  
  
Зверь двигался бесшумно: не рычал, не лаял и не скулил, но Уилл прекрасно узнавал его по леденящему кровь завыванию, которое раздавалось из леса, когда животного не было в доме.  
  
Другие собаки сторонились его, когда он проходил мимо, опускали в его присутствии головы и отводили глаза. Зверь никогда не проявлял открытую агрессию, никогда не кусал и не рычал на Уилла или его собак, но в глазах у него было что-то дикое и яростное, от чего в воздухе начинало витать напряжение.  
  
Уилл не давал имя, поскольку животное ему не принадлежало. Он не мог воспитывать его, как других своих собак. «Зверь» — вот как Уилл мысленно называл его, он приходил и уходил ночью, когда хотел. Уилл чувствовал, словно это он домашнее животное Зверя, а не наоборот. Каждую ночь тот за ним наблюдал, однако он спал спокойно. Уилл даже решил, что мог бы привыкнуть к тому, что он постоянно куда-то пропадает, а потом вновь возвращается, лишь бы зверь помогал ему не видеть кошмары по ночам.  
  
Он встал с кровати и удивился, наткнувшись на прохладный пристальный взгляд. Казалось, будто животное никогда не спало, а просто, не моргая, за ним следило. Уилл вздрогнул и спустился на кухню, чтобы взять стакан воды. Зверь последовал за ним, наблюдал, как тот пьет, а потом следом поднялся по лестнице в спальню. Уиллу отчасти хотелось закрыть за собой дверь, чтобы не спать под этим пристальным взглядом.  
  
Но он боялся, что если так сделает, то Зверь больше не придет. Он даже не был уверен, что животному было нужно. Зачем он вообще явился? Он не хотел, чтобы Уилл накормил его, не хотел места в стае. Казалось, что он даже не испытывал особенной потребности находиться с Уиллом. Уилл даже не думал, что вообще может что-нибудь ему дать.  
  
Он снова лег в кровать и посмотрел на огромное животное, которое уставилось на него мрачным взглядом. Уилл чувствовал дискомфорт, словно Зверь только и ждал момента, чтобы проглотить его живьем.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — пробормотал Уилл и поморщился, когда Зверь облизал клыки. Наклонившись, Уилл погладил ему морду, животное положило голову на кровать и посмотрело на него с любопытством. Поглаживая мех, Уилл заснул, и впервые за неделю ему снился сон.  
  
Во сне отец Лектер подошел к кровати и, глядя на него, улыбнулся. Он взял руку Уилла и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.  
  
Сидя на краю кровати, отец Лектер нежно прошептал:  
  
— Милый Уилл.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, — признался Уилл. Во сне он был намного смелее, чем в реальной жизни. Отец Лектер кивнул.  
  
— Да, я даже сейчас чувствую запах твоего желания, — он притянул Уилла к себе так, чтобы его голова удобно легла на колени. — У тебя удивительное сердце. Интересно, для кого оно бьется?  
  
Уилл не ответил, вместо этого он провел ладонями по его бедрам. Лектер наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в скулу, но Уилл повернул голову так, что их губы соприкоснулись. Уилл ощутил, как у Лектера перехватило дыхание, и решил использовать эффект неожиданности. Он втянул отца Лектера в поцелуй, и почувствовал, как тот не оттолкнул, а наоборот, начал лихорадочно целовать в ответ. Уилл тихо застонал, а Лектер прервал поцелуй, дыхание его сбилось.  
Уилл закрыл глаза и с довольным вздохом прижался лицом к его ноге.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, то понял, что отец Лектер не был настоящим. Вместо этого в его кровати лежал Зверь, а Уилл во сне к нему прижимался. Зверь какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом тихо спрыгнул с кровати и покинул комнату. Уилл посмотрел ему вслед, чувствуя себя смущенным и растерянным. Зверь никогда раньше не забирался на кровать и никогда не оставался до самого утра. Уилл выдохнул и посмотрел на часы. Было почти семь часов. Он надел очки и решил, что сегодня зайдет в церковь.  
  
Когда Уилл вошел на кухню, чтобы сделать кружку кофе, то понял, что Зверь снова ушел. Он слышал его вой, раздававшийся из глубины леса, после чего наступила гнетущая тишина.  
  
***  
  
Отец Лектер заметил Уилла. Он улыбался, когда говорил, глядя на него. Уилл на самом деле не слушал проповедь. Вместо этого он нервничал, ерзал на своем месте и смотрел на отца Лектера с тревожной тоской. Он не был уверен, с какой целью приехал сюда себя мучить. И все, что мог сделать, это кидать похотливые взгляды на человека, с которым он и не смел надеяться быть вместе.  
  
Однако он хотел кому-нибудь рассказать про Зверя, который забирался ночью в его дом. И, честно говоря, отец Лектер был единственным человеком, которого Уилл считал своим другом.  
  
Он ждал: пока окончится месса, пока прихожане закончат свои молитвы, стоя на коленях и крестясь пальцами, смоченными святой водой, выйдут из церкви; только после этого подошел. Отец Лектер тепло ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Уилл! Рад вас видеть.  
  
— Доброе утро, отче. Служба сегодня была прекрасная.  
  
— Но вы пришли не ради проповеди, — тихо сказал отец Лектер.  
  
— Нет. — Сглотнув, Уилл всмотрелся в лицо, гадая, мог ли он о чём-то догадаться. Рот его непроизвольно приоткрылся, когда он вдруг заметил, что смотрит в глаза темно-бордового цвета с коричневым оттенком, почти такие же, как у Зверя. Прежде Уилл этого не замечал.  
  
— Что-то новое по делу Потрошителя?  
  
— Нет, не думаю, что он так скоро вновь проявится. Это не соответствует его психологическому портрету, — ответил Уилл. Отец Лектер, задумавшись, кивнул. — И все же странно. На последней жертве был обнаружен укус какого-то большого животного. Словно у Потрошителя есть домашний питомец или что-то в этом роде. Я просто не могу представить, что у такого человека есть собака. Это не подходит его характеру.  
  
— А у вас есть домашнее животное, Уилл? — спросил отец Лектер. Уилл засмеялся и ответил:  
  
— У меня их двенадцать. На самом деле, недавно я нашел новую собаку. Или, точнее сказать, это она нашла меня. Я думаю, что это смесь волка с собакой, не могу точно утверждать. Он просто приходит ночью в мой дом и наблюдает, пока я сплю, и я не могу выяснить, зачем он это делает. Не знаю, куда он уходит утром, но с ним я не вижу снов. — Уилл потер лицо ладонью, чтобы скрыть румянец смущения. — Исключением стала только прошлая ночь.  
  
— До его появления вас мучили кошмары?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А прошлой ночью, несмотря на его присутствие, у вас были кошмары?  
  
— Э… нет. Сон, который мне приснился вчера, был хорошим. Но когда Зверь в моей комнате сидит и смотрит, мне вообще не снятся сны. — Прежде Уилл не называл вслух имя, которое мысленно дал животному. Ему даже показалось, что отец Лектер при этих словах слегка вздрогнул.  
  
— Это очень интересно. Как вы себя чувствуете, когда Зверь находится в вашем доме вместе с другими животными?  
  
— Не знаю. Мне тревожно, хотя здорово проснуться хорошо отдохнувшим. Я не могу воспринимать его как домашнее животное. Ощущаю, что он не мой. И я не знаю, чего он хочет.  
  
— Возможно, он хочет успокоить вас. Он видит, что вы обеспокоены, и стремиться внести покой в вашу жизнь.  
  
— Вы дарите мне ощущения покоя, отче.  
  
Между ними повисло молчание, а Уилл жутко захотел сбежать прочь. Он понял, что сказал лишнее, переступил некую невидимую черту. Воспоминания о сне побуждали его флиртовать с отцом Лектером, однако он понимал, что это плохая идея. Уилл не хотел, чтобы эта симпатия стоила ему единственного настоящего друга, который у него был.  
  
— Я должен идти, — наконец сказал он, пряча руки в карманы.  
  
— Уилл, — его голос остановил Уилла, — вы не обидели меня. Останьтесь.  
  
— Это неуместно: то, что я чувствую и чего хочу, — быстро проговорил Уилл, его сердце стучало как сумасшедшее.  
  
— Ничего необычного в том, чтобы иметь чувства или желания к священнику. Точно так же можно испытывать симпатию к психиатру. К тем, кто помогают ощутить поддержку, но при этом недоступны. — Слова отца Лектера отдавались эхом в стенах церкви и вселяли надежду в душу Уилла.  
  
— Нормально или нет, это не меняет того, что я чувствую и насколько это тяжело, — Уилл снова повернулся, чтобы уйти, он очень хотел избавиться от желания разрушить все границы, правила и поцеловать. Просто чтобы узнать, как далеко он может зайти, прежде чем Господь поразит его небесным огнем на месте.  
  
— Понимаю, но я хотел бы, чтобы вы остались. Мне странно приятна ваша компания, — Уилл уже шел к выходу и отец Лектер подхватил его под локоть, чтобы остановить. Уилл тихо ахнул, и звук разошёлся эхом. — Уилл.  
  
— Ганнибал, — Уилл повернулся лицом и заставил себя смотреть в глаза. Их лица были очень близко. Ему нужно было только податься на несколько дюймов вперед и поцеловать отца Лектера. Но он остался неподвижен и не стал делать первый шаг.  
  
— Если хотите знать, я не могу отрицать того, что чувства взаимны.  
  
Уилл моргнул, задержав дыхание.  
  
— Наверное, я должен чувствовать вину за то, что развращаю вас.  
  
— Разврат — это мое личное дело, а ваша компания мне по душе.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — спустя мгновение переглядываний попросил Уилл. Воздух между ними казался наэлектризованным. Отец Лектер склонился и взял Уилла за подбородок, а потом накрыл его губы поцелуем. Уилл громко застонал и слишком сильно прикусил губу Лектера. Когда он отстранился, то почувствовал вкус крови во рту.  
  
_«Тело Христа»._  
  
_«Кровь Христа»._  
  
— П-простите, — запнулся Уилл, глядя на аккуратные капельки крови, выступившие на нижней губе Лектера. Секундой позже он с восторгом наблюдал, как Ганнибал, не отрывая от него взгляда, слизал кровь.  
  
После Уилл сбежал, так как не знал, что еще мог сделать. Он соблазнил отца Лектера, и все же никакая молния его не поразила, и огонь из преисподней не поглотил его. Он бежал к своему автомобилю и не оглядывался. Потея и дрожа от смеси чувства вины и возбуждения, Уилл уехал из церкви, которую лично осквернил.  
  
В ту ночь он ждал Зверя, но тот так и не появился. Уилл простоял под безлунным небом на крыльце дома в замешательстве много часов, чувствовал себя покинутым и одиноким.  
  
Он так и не заснул, боясь чудовищ своего разума. Вместо этого он пил виски и думал об отце Лектере — его священнике.  
  
Когда небо порозовело в предрассветной заре, Уилл решил, что всё-таки нужно попытаться заснуть. Едва он начал подниматься в спальню, как зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Уилл, Потрошитель изменил свою тактику. В это раз у нас еще одна жертва с укусами, — серьезно сообщил Джек Кроуфорд.  
  
— Я скоро буду, — ответил Уилл. Он разочарованно выдохнул и взъерошил волосы.  
  
Когда Уилл вышел из дома, ему показалось, что в чаще леса он увидел Зверя, хотя точно сказать не мог.


	3. Дыхание и кость

Уилл и Джек Кроуфорд стояли и рассматривали труп. Уилла нервировало, что Джек находился так близко. Он тяжело выдохнул через нос, потер глаза и закрыл их. У него было ощущение, словно тень под ногами была на самом деле не его, а Потрошителя. Тот следовал за ним на места преступлений, но не поддавался разгадке. Уилл не мог понять, что же здесь произошло. Вокруг была просто бессмысленная кровавая абстракция.  
  
Повсюду разбросаны, покрытые укусами животного, части тела, и только несколько красноречивых признаков свидетельствовало о том, что здесь был Потрошитель. Уилл даже начал сомневаться, точно ли это он? Убийца не следовал своему обычному стилю и не брал с собой животное на предыдущие преступления. Или если и брал, то не позволял ему устраивать такой бардак. Но все остальное совпадало, и Уилл _чувствовал_ , что это Потрошитель. Или думал, что чувствовал. Он больше не был уверен и не мог доверять своим инстинктам. Его мучили сомнения, и от этого не получалось сложить вместе кусочки паззла.  
  
— Что ты видишь? — спросил Джек, рассматривая его лицо. Он видел, что тот ушёл в себя, был уставшим и потерянным. Уилл пожал плечами и сердито выдохнул.  
  
— Честно, я не знаю. Не понимаю, почему он был таким дотошным до сих пор, а затем позволил своему питомцу устроить хаос из того, над чем он так кропотливо работал. Из своего _творения_. Я… я все еще думаю, что это Потрошитель, но не уверен. Ничего не вижу, Джек, прости.  
  
Тем не менее, Уилл продолжал пытаться ощутить суть. Старался понять, что чувствовал Потрошитель, когда убивал эту девушку. Его накрыла волна разочарования, и сначала Уилл подумал, что это его чувства, но потом все понял.  
  
— Я думаю, что тот, на кого он пытался произвести впечатление в прошлый раз…. он не оценил стараний. Этот кто-то не понял, что Потрошитель пытался ему дать. Показать. Все это — его разочарование. Это — его способ показать обиду.  
  
— Получается, он теряет контроль? Если гнев одержит над ним верх, то он не будет действовать осторожно. — В глазах Джека появилась надежда.  
  
— Если ничего не решится с тем, с кем он пытается общаться и кого он кормит своими жертвами, то, думаю, у нас довольно скоро будет новое тело.  
  
— Нет, если мы успеем найти доказательства, которые он не смог утаить.  
  
***  
  
Покидая место преступления, Уилл чувствовал себя опустошённым. Джек так надеялся, что Потрошитель, в чём-то ошибся. Уилл так не думал. Даже находясь в состоянии обиды и, ни смотря на то, что он пытался кому-то это продемонстрировать, он все равно не оставит после себя улики. Потрошитель слишком уж умён и расчётлив, чтобы позволить своим эмоциям взять над ним верх. Он измазал стены кровью своей жертвы и накормил ею свое животное, но все это было в его художественном стиле. Просто в таком виде, которое говорит о разочаровании  
  
Однако художники не могут не поместить часть себя в свои творения. Они вкладывают свои эмоции, идеалы и опыт в то, что делают, и если бы Потрошитель вложил страсть в этот раз, то, несомненно, в конце концов ошибся бы. Уилл окажется там, где ошибется Потрошитель, чтобы поймать его. Он просто надеялся, что не будет слишком много жертв, тех, кто заплатит высокую цену за то, что Уилл не смог понять, не смог увидеть доказательства раньше.  
  
Уилл подумал съездить в церковь, чтобы навестить отца Лектера, но трясся от стыда при одной только мысли. Он осквернил храм, и хотя отец Лектер и разделял его привязанность, Уиллу все равно было стыдно за свои желания. Если они продолжат в том же духе, Уилл просто не сможет смотреть на себя в зеркало по утрам.  
  
Он вернулся домой и упал на кровать, даже не потрудившись переодеться. Он страшился мысли о том, чтобы встретиться со своими кошмарами в одиночку, без зверя, который давал ему чувство защищенности от демонов, которые упорно не желали вылезать из-под подушки. Но Уилл был слишком измотан умственно и эмоционально, чтобы продолжать бодрствовать. Хотя… Он мог просто смириться с этим.  
  
Яркий солнечный свет и птицы, щебетавшие за окном, казалось, издевались над ним за то, что он не спал ночью. Тем не менее, стоило ему закрыть глаза, мышцы расслабились, и он тут же провалился в сон.  
  
Когда он снова открыл глаза, то чувствовал себя так, словно вообще не спал. Небо за окном было уже темным и усыпанным звездами. Уилл понял, что отец Лектер обеспокоенно трясет его за плечи.  
  
— Уилл!  
  
Уилл моргнул и почувствовал, как у него болят ноги, а носки разорваны из-за хождения по лесу без обуви.  
  
— Отец Лектер? — застонал Уилл немного отстраняясь, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
— Я решил зайти и обнаружил, что вы бродите вокруг дома. У вас опять провалы в памяти?  
  
— Да, я… как вы узнали, где я живу? — сонно спросил Уилл.  
  
— Вы сами мне сказали. Уилл, вы в порядке?  
  
— Не знаю, — признался Уилл. Пока они шли обратно к дому, отец Лектер позволил ему опереться на себя. Там Уилл осмотрелся по сторонам, но у крыльца стояла лишь его собственная машина. Он хотел бы знать, каким образом отец Лектер сюда добрался, но был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы спрашивать.  
  
Они вошли в дом через оставленную Уиллом открытую дверь. Он осмотрелся вокруг в поисках Зверя и почувствовал, что разочарован его отсутствием. Уилл хотел бы знать, вернется ли тот когда-нибудь, или, может, он уже нашел себе более приветливый дом.  
  
— Уилл, я… — начал отец Лектер, но Уилл прервал его. Он сделал шаг вперед и поцеловал его в шею. Отец Лектер сглотнул, и, поглаживая по спине, обнял Уилла. В ответ Уилл прижал руки к его груди и ахнул, почувствовав, как сильно бьется сердце. Мгновение спустя он почувствовал, как оно начало замедлять свой ритм. Отец Лектер улыбнулся, увидев, что Уилл задумался, и погладил его по щеке.  
  
— Это неправильно? — тихо спросил Уилл и посмотрел на отца Лектера. Он не хотел, чтобы это было так. Он хотел гарантий, что все будет хорошо, и они не будут обречены вечно за это гореть в аду.  
  
— Да, — отец Лектер нежно пробормотал ему в ухо. — Дрогой Уилл, как ты думаешь, Бог будет завидовать нам? Посчитает мое желание порочностью? Думаю, ты стоишь того, чтобы потом быть проклятым навечно.  
  
Уилл закусил губу, чтобы заглушить собственный стон. Его глаза закрылись, и следующее, что он почувствовал, было ощущение того, как его спина прижалась к двери.  
  
Странно, что он, как священник, должен был бояться грехопадения, но сейчас его это абсолютно не волновало, потому что инициативу отец Лектер взял в свои руки. Никаких обсуждений морали или порицания плотских грехов. Он уже возился с ремнём Уилла, с лёгкостью расстегнул брюки и запустил в них руку. Он шептал на ухо Уиллу возбуждающие и одновременно грязные слова.  
  
Лектер лишь на мгновение накрыл его рот поцелуем, от которого у Уилла перехватило дыхание, а потом отстранился, взял за руку и повел наверх.  
  
_Откуда ты знаешь, где моя спальня?_  
  
Отец Лектер толкнул его на кровать, и Уилл мог наблюдать, как быстро и изящно тот раздевается. Внезапно он предстал просто человеком. Таким же, как и любой другой. Кости, плоть и кровь. Пороки. Грех и дыхание. Уилл потянул его на себя, накрыв его рот своим, и Ганнибал застонал, точно так же, как Уилл представлял в своих фантазиях. Это был прекрасный и святой звук. И Уилл знал, что принадлежит Ганнибалу душой и телом.  
  
— Сладкий Уилл, словно жертвенный ягненок. — Уиллу показалось, что он расслышал, как отец Лектер прошептал это ему в ключицу, и, всхлипнув, кончил.  
  
***  
  
Уилл спокойно проснулся, когда солнце уже всходило. Он некоторое время наблюдал, как спит Ганнибал, и понял, что, пока он с ним — Зверь не нужен. Сны были теплыми и приятными, несмотря на его смертные грехи. Он прижал ухо к груди Ганнибала и снова заснул под его размеренное сердцебиение, согретый теплом другого человека.  
  
_Я быстрей хочу уснуть,_  
_Хранит душу Господь пусть._  
 _Если я во сне умру,_  
 _Отдаю ее Ему.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OST Supernatural «Enter Sandmаn — Metallica», перевод взят с сайта amalgama-lab.


	4. Чудовища и жестокость

Уилл проснулся поздно и обнаружил, что лежит в кровати один. Отца Лектера не было. Он даже не был уверен, что то, что он помнит, и правда произошло.  
  
Уилл потянулся и тихо улыбнулся сам себе. Теплый, насыщенный запах Ганнибала Лектера остался на простынях. Значит, это было реально. Солнечный свет мягко проник в комнату через окно и раскрасил спальню легким золотом. Сейчас пение птиц не казалось издевательским, вместо этого их песни были приятны и дополняли хорошее настроение Уилла.  
  
Он оделся и покормил собак. Чтобы уделить каждой из них больше внимания, Уилл сидел с ними на полу. Уинстон, похоже, был очень рад такой идее, потому что следовал за ним потом повсюду весь день. Он даже закончил сборку некоторых частей лодочного мотора, которую ранее долго откладывал. Уинстон при этом умиротворенно наблюдал за ним, сидя у ног. Уилл выпустил собак и некоторое время стоял на своем участке, наблюдая, как они бегают по лесу, гоняются за мелкими лесными зверьками и взволновано лают.  
  
Он думал про Зверя и почему тот пропал так же внезапно, как и появился. Не то чтобы он по нему скучал, скорее нет. От его присутствия мурашки бегали по коже, и каждую ночь, что Зверь приходил, появлялось чувство приближающейся беды. Его общество ощутимо беспокоило даже собак. Однако он приходил тогда, когда был нужен. Было что-то таинственное в том, что в присутствии такого животного Уилл чувствовал себя в безопасности. Потому что, если бы в дом пробрался злоумышленник или вор, Зверь бы обязательно яростно защитил его. Несмотря на то, что он смотрел холодными темно-бордовыми глазами, Зверь все же каким-то образом заботился о нем. В чем-то это напоминало то, как Уилл заботится о своих собаках.  
  
Он почувствовал, как на щёку упала капля, и посмотрел на небо. Похолодало и поднялся ветер, но Уилл так задумался, что и не заметил. Он успел загнать собак обратно в дом сразу перед тем как хлынул дождь.  
  
Пока он проверял телефон, прогремел гром. Звонков от Джека не было. Это означало одно из двух: либо они нашли что-то колоссальное на последнем месте преступления по делу Потрошителя и были слишком заняты сбором доказательств, чтобы оповестить Уилла, либо, что вероятнее всего, они вообще ничего не нашли.  
  
Он сидел на диване и смотрел на дождь за окном. От тепла и сопения Уинстона, который лежал у ног, клонило в сон. Последнее, что Уилл увидел, прежде чем закрыть глаза и заснуть, были переливающиеся капли дождя на стекле.  
  
Ему снилась церковь, но она не была похожа на церковь отца Лектера. В нее через витражи не попадал теплый солнечный свет. Стены были темно-бордового цвета, и Уилл понял, что они окрашены кровью. На алтаре стоял Зверь, его глаза были ярко-красные, а вместо серой шерсти он был покрыт черными перьями. Он злобно зарычал, обнажая клыки. Уилл осмотрелся и увидел, что на стенах вместо крестов и статуй висели жертвы Потрошителя.  
  
Уилл вздрогнул, почувствовав, как отец Лектер мягко касается его плеча.  
  
— Ты, — прошептал Уилл. Он понял, что всё сходится. Отец Лектер и Потрошитель — это один и тот же человек. — Я был слеп, но теперь я тебя вижу.  
  
— Да, Уилл, — отец Лектер улыбнулся, и где-то далеко зазвучала грустная музыка из органных труб, словно голоса призраков пели бессловесный гимн. — Что тебя больше всего пугает?  
  
— То, как сильно я люблю тебя, — всхлипнув, ответил Уилл, и кровавые слезы потекли по его щекам, а на руках и ногах образовались такие же раны, что и у Христа.  
  
— Стигматы, — отец Лектер улыбнулся и вонзил ему копье под ребро. — Мой дорогой Уилл, желаешь ли ты стать мучеником и взять на себя мои грехи?  
  
Уилл попытался ответить, но изо рта потекла кровь. Капли попали на лицо священника, и он, улыбнувшись, облизнулся.  
  
_«Яко на небеси и на земли»._  
  
***  
  
Уилл очнулся с надрывным криком, сдавившим горло. Он стоял в церкви, весь промокший от дождя. Перед ним был отец Лектер. Его обеспокоенное лицо освещал лунный свет, и он был похож то ли на мраморную статую, то ли на добродетельного праведника. Но теперь Уилл видел то, что за этим скрывается. Знал, что Ганнибал Лектер был холодным подобием человека, который не чувствовал милосердия или сострадания.  
  
— Уилл, ты в порядке? Ты ходил во сне? — тихо спросил тот и подошел к Уиллу. Тонкими пальцами он погладил мокрые от дождя волосы. Уилл отшатнулся с шипением, и в тот же момент отец Лектер все понял — его лицо словно застыло.  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — прошептал Уилл, — я все знаю.  
  
— Очень сомневаюсь, что действительно все, дорогой Уилл. Вот только что именно ты думаешь, что знаешь?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты Потрошитель. Ты водил меня за нос все это время,- Уилл почувствовал, как дрожит, но все равно стоял на месте, выдержав пристальный взгляд убийцы. — Я был просто марионеткой, не так ли? Ты просто смотрел, как я мучаюсь? Играли со своей едой, отче?  
  
Уилл чувствовал, что обвинения ранят только воздух; отец Лектер улыбнулся.  
  
— О, Уилл. Ты восхитительно умный мальчик, но ты не знаешь всего, — Уилл не успел и глазом моргнуть, как он трансформировался в зверя. Руки превратились в лапы с когтями, а из груди вырвался душераздирающий вой.  
  
Зверь осторожно кружил вокруг. Уилл попятился назад, слишком потрясенный, чтобы закричать. Ноги подкосились, и он упал на колени, словно собирался молиться. Зверь тяжело дышал где-то позади, принюхиваясь. Уилл понимал, что его жизнь может закончиться в любой момент. Он ухватился за край скамьи так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
  
— Нет, — простонал Уилл, чувствуя язык зверя на своей шее. Он попытался подняться, но ноги не держали. — Господи, нет.  
  
— Господь не имеет к этому никакого отношения, — сказал Ганнибал и поймал Уилла, упавшего в обморок.  
_  
«Ибо это и есть тело мое»._


	5. Красавица и чудовище

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «И взмахнул ангел своим серпом над землёй и собрал урожай винограда на земле и бросил виноград на виноградные тиски великого гнева Божьего. И отжали виноград в тисках за пределами города, и кровь потекла из тисков…» (Откровение 14/19–20)

_«Если я пойду и долиною Смертной тени, то не убоюсь никакого зла»._  
  
Когда Уилл очнулся, он увидел, что лежит на алтаре, а отец Лектер стоит рядом на коленях с нашатырем. Уилл застонал, кровь шумела в ушах так сильно, что от этого болела голова.  
  
— Уилл, ты готов всё спокойно обсудить?  
  
— Ты собираешься меня убить?  
  
— А ты собираешься дать мне для этого повод?  
  
— Это зависит от того, что именно вы считаете поводом, отче, — выплюнул Уилл, гневно уставившись на отца Лектера. Он поднялся и сел поудобнее.  
  
— Ты должен знать: Джек Кроуфорд и сотрудники ФБР уже в пути, и скоро они будут здесь, — спокойно проинформировал отец Лектер.  
  
— Ты оставил улики? — на это отец Лектер мрачно усмехнулся, а Уилл растерянно нахмурился.  
  
— Боже, нет! Нет, Уилл. Они едут за тобой. Я оставил твою ДНК на своем последнем месте преступления, и несколько случайных свидетелей увидели меня в альтернативной форме. Они думают, что я — одна из твоих собак, а ты сам и есть Потрошитель, чей психологический портрет ты составлял.  
  
— То есть, это не было галлюцинацией, когда ты… — Уилл затих и закрыл ладонями глаза, как будто это могло помочь ему забыть то, что он уже знал. Отец Лектер был и Чесапикским Потрошителем, и Зверем, который приходил к нему по ночам. Единственный человек, которому Уилл доверял, был монстром в самом прямом смысле этого слова.  
  
— Думаю, они очень скоро придут за тобой. Возможно, им поступил анонимный звонок от испуганного священника, который сообщил, что его держат в заложниках. Я рассказал, что ты покаялся во всем и, конечно, сообщил им про Потрошителя то, что могли знать только ты и я.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — прошептал Уилл себе в ладони, — Я доверял тебе! И я… о Господи, я впустил тебя в свой дом! Я спал с тобой!  
  
— Ты все еще желаешь меня? — спросил Ганнибал, и в его голосе послышались нотки веселья. Уилл потряс головой, на что отец Лектер склонил голову и снисходительно улыбнулся. — Нет необходимости мне лгать, Уилл.  
  
— Почему ты приходил ко мне в виде животного? Зачем всю ночь наблюдал, как я сплю?  
  
— Такие, как я, питаются страхом и негативными эмоциями. Твои кошмары были довольно изысканными на вкус. Не смог устоять перед соблазном. Знаешь, я даже рассматривал возможность стать психиатром, в этой области много возможностей. Но оказалось, что страхов больше у людей набожных, чем у психически больных.  
  
— Господи! — Уилл выдохнул, поднеся руку ко рту и закрыв глаза. Он не мог успокоиться, его трясло. Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал прикоснулся к его лбу. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не прильнуть в ответ.  
  
— Дорогой Уилл, тебе не нужно меня бояться, — тихо прошептал отец Лектер и поцеловал его в щеку, Уилл почувствовал, как тот кормится его страхом. Он осторожно убрал его руку от лица, чтобы снова поцеловать, но Уилл оттолкнул его.  
  
— Мерзость! — закричал Уилл, и его голос эхом отозвался под высокими сводами потолка. Отец Лектер снова рассмеялся.  
  
— А, понятно. Ты был бы счастлив бросить тень на мою репутацию священника и уложить меня в постель. Но сейчас, когда ты знаешь, кто я есть, тебе отвратительно своё желание, потому что мысли о зоофилии оскорбляют. Обожаю это в тебе, Уилл. Ты бы совратил меня и оставил гореть в аду, но сам не желаешь быть совращённым. Мой дорогой мальчик, ты уже порочен глубже не куда. — Уилл вздрогнул от этих слов. Прозвучало правдиво. Ганнибал снова попытался поцеловать его, но на этот раз Уилл оттолкнул его сильнее.  
  
— Что ты за чудовище такое? — спросил Уилл злобно. Ганнибал выпрямился, вздохнул, будто взволнованно, и серьезно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я тот, кто преданно защищал бы тебя ночью и боролся с демонами из твоих кошмаров. Тот, кто кормил бы тебя и согревал постель. Кто убивал бы чаще, чем следовало, только чтобы впечатлить тебя и дать пищу твоему ненасытному разуму. Остальная часть ФБР — лишь мелкое развлечение, безделушка, с которой играешь на досуге, но ты, о, ты восхитительный. Ты понимаешь все так ясно и четко своим удивительным разумом, не так ли? Я не мог противиться искушению бросать тебе жалкие крохи, чтобы услышать из твоих уст свои собственные мысли. Мне так нравилось наблюдать, как ты работаешь, что это стало б _о_ льшим удовольствием, чем убийство, чем питаться страхом и ужасом. Твоя тьма звучала так, словно написанная специально для меня симфония. Почему же ты, Уилл, стал самым прекрасным произведением искусства? Лучшим, чем самая прекрасная книга, которую я имел удовольствие читать?  
  
Уилл сидел так тихо, что единственным слышимым звуком был шум дождя, бьющего о витражные стекла, и жуткое сердцебиение Ганнибала. В этот раз, когда отец Лектер наклонился поцеловать его, Уилл не отстранился и не сопротивлялся. Закрыв глаза, он положил руки на плечи Ганнибала. Священник вздохнул, по-видимому, удовлетворенный своей победой.  
  
— Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу от тебя? — прошептал он в губы Уиллу. Прежде чем продолжить, он ласково проник языком в рот Уилла и легонько коснулся кромки зубов. — Все, чего я прошу — душа. Твоя душа. Это то, что мне нужно, и если бы ты дал мне её, то я бы смог защитить и от кошмаров, и от ФБР, которое теперь охотится на тебя, как на дикое животное.  
  
Уилл думал об этом, пока поднимался на ноги, опираясь о стену. Его пальцы медленно чего-то коснулись. Прежде чем ответить, он почувствовал холодный металл. Снаружи уже был слышен вой сирен, поэтому решение необходимо было принять быстро.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спросил он, наблюдая, как отец Лектер кружил вокруг него. В лунном свете он еще больше походил на хищника.  
  
— Ты отдаешь мне себя, мой маленький ягненок? — прошептал Ганнибал и приблизился к нему. — Всего лишь один укус в шею — и ты станешь таким как я. Мы могли бы быть вместе, убивать вместе. Один укус — и ты мой, — Ганнибал потянул воротник рубашки Уилла, обнажив шею. Уилл воспользовался моментом и вонзил заостренный конец серебряного креста в плечо священнику. Ганнибал отшатнулся, сбивая свечи; ковер загорелся. Заревев, он выдернул крест и обернулся в зверя. Он уставился своими темно-бордовыми глазами на Уилла, затем зарычал, обнажив клыки.  
  
_— Я есмь Альфа и Омега. Первый и Последний. Я начало и конец всего сущего._  
  
Уилл услышал снаружи голос Джека Кроуфорда и посмотрел на дверь. Зверь воспользовался этим, он кинулся вперед, сильно кусая его за плечо. Уилл закричал от боли и ужаса, опустился на пол, зверь в ожидании отступил назад. Уилл не знал, что было хуже: ужасная боль или осознание того, кем он скоро станет. Он хотел умереть, но знал, что Ганнибал не позволит. Уилл тоже скоро превратится в монстра.  
  
— Очисти меня, Господи, и очисти мое сердце, чтобы я, омытый в Крови Агнца, мог наслаждаться вечным блаженством.  
  
***  
  
Джек Кроуфорд выбил дверь, но не успел застать врасплох Ганнибала, который уже был готов накинуться на него. В конце концов, и Уиллу скоро понадобится что-то съесть, а из агента Кроуфорда выйдет неплохая пища.  
  
_— Аминь._


End file.
